


Out

by takkane



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkane/pseuds/takkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when they haven't answered, Marshall prepares for the imminent disowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

Marshall left the note carefully placed in the dinner table, gathering his duffel bag and after checking his watch for the 4th time he decided to go and calm his equally anxious boyfriend that spent the last forty minutes hurrying him up to go.

Marshall couldn't say he wasn't glad to leave, his parents would have kicked him out of the house anyway after they knew but he also couldn't say he was glad to leave, he was leaving his house, his _home_ , behind along all the memories he made in the small place. The memories of him and his then best friend Asher running around the house playing something he doesn't even remember what it was. He was going to miss his mom's cooking and dad's life lessons and while they weren't too often in his life they knew how to fill the gaps left by their absence. His dad taught him how to play guitar, how to defend himself in a fist fight and how and when to back away from a fight he couldn't win; his mother taught him how to cook for himself, to not give up when things seemed to fail and how to know someone was worth it. He was pretty sure thanks to her he got together with Beau.

A sigh left with body and he turned his back to the kitchen to walk to the main door. He was leaving his home for probably _forever_ , that's it if his parents reject and disown him, he wasn't sure how would they react, would they get angry at him for being gay? Would they cut communication if he tried to contact them after they find out? All those doubts were eating his mind making him nervous the more he thought about that.

Knowing the mental state of his boyfriend, after Marshall got in the car Beau took his boyfriend's hand in his own and reassured him that even if they rejected him they would be together, they would only need each other to keep going on.

They would be ok, Marshall was sure of that, it still hurt thinking about the possibility of them not accepting him but he knew he had his boyfriend by his side, they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote other thingy that may or may not be connected with the other work I did. At first it wasn't going to be connected but I thought it may be connected, so I will leave it to you if you want to think of this as a sort of continuation to 'Wallflower'. Also someone asked me if I could write something more, like their first date or something, I'm actually writing about their first date but I got writer's block. I didn't want to make a sad fic but I can't think of plots for happy ones :(


End file.
